<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together forever. by spaceRomeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112424">Together forever.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceRomeo/pseuds/spaceRomeo'>spaceRomeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, SDR2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Death, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls in Love, Holding Hands, Kissing, Murder, killing game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceRomeo/pseuds/spaceRomeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiru and Hiyoko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together forever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mahiru stands behind me, tying my orange kimono. “You’re gonna teach me soon, riiight?”</p><p>  “Yeah, I will, don’t worry Hiyoko.” She finishes tying it, and pauses for a moment.</p><p> “Are you done?”</p><p> Mahiru sighs. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>  I whip around to see her. I want to see her face. I jump up and wrap my arms around her, “Thanks Mahiruuu!”</p><p>  She flinches in surprise. “Of course, anytime.”</p><p>  “Wanna go get some candy at the supermarket?”</p><p>  “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>   Mahiru is nice. And pretty. She’s lucky I like her, I don’t like many people. She sits with me at breakfast, and goes to the beach with me. We take pictures, and eat candy. She helps me tie my kimono. I show her my dances.</p><p>  “Mahiru! Do you wanna hang out today?” I smile. I feel surprisingly happy for a killing game.</p><p>  “Sure! What do you want to do?” </p><p>  It usually starts out like that. I ask Mahiru to hangout. Do things. We go back to her cabin. We talk.</p><p>  Mahiru’s cabin is nice. She has pictures on the wall. Pictures of flowers. Pictures of me and her. And she has potted plants, adding a nice touch to the room. They tie it together. </p><p>  “This whole situation is... weird,” Mahiru says. She’s next to me, on her bed. We were both laying there and looking up at the ceiling... just me and her. Her and me.</p><p>  “I never thought my dancing skills would land me in a killing game.” </p><p>  “Same with my photography. But.. here we are.” </p><p>  I look at Mahiru’s face. She’s just... she’s just so pretty. Her gray eyes, and how they sparkle. Her shiny red hair. All the little freckles on her face, all over. </p><p>  “Hey, are you even listening to me?”</p><p>  “Huh? Sorry! I zoned out,” I blush. God, only she could get me flustered like this. </p><p>  “Of course you were,” she shifts a bit, and turns towards me. I turn over too, our faces now very close. </p><p> </p><p>  I don’t deserve Mahiru. </p><p> </p><p>  Mahiru wraps her arm around my shoulder. I lean into her when I sat down for breakfast. We got closer and closer. </p><p>  “Wanna hangout again?” Mahiru asked.</p><p>  “Of course, dummy!” I giggle at her. She’s so sweet to me. </p><p> </p><p>  We ended up in the same place as always. Her cabin, next to each other, on her bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>  “You can tell me anything, yknow.”</p><p>  I look over at her. “You can tell me anything too.”</p><p>  “I.. I don’t know if I’m gonna make it through this. So I wanna try to enjoy my time here... with you.. while I still can.”</p><p>  I sprung up. I pull Mahiru up too, with a firm grip on her shoulders, I stare into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. “You’re gonna make it through this. We’re gonna make it through this, together.” </p><p>  Mahiru’s eyes widen, and then she smiles. “Thank you Hiyoko.” She looks into the distance. “I feel safe with you around.” She pulls me into an embrace. </p><p>  “I feel safe with you too.” I hug her back. We could stay like this forever, and I would be fine with that.</p><p> We sit there for awhile. Just hugging. Platonically, because we’re friends. We’re silent, just thinking through everything going on around us. The world folded itself inside out, and now we’re left to figure it out.</p><p>  “Yknow.. back at home, my family just saw me as a dancer. Nothing more. It was weird.”</p><p>  “God, that’s horrible Hiyoko,” she tightens her grip on me. “You’re more than a dancer to me.”</p><p> </p><p>  I feel lucky to have her around. </p><p> Someone like me doesn’t deserve a person like her. I’m just some dumb bully, and she’s so kind and amazing. But.. she just keeps hanging out with me. Everyday. </p><p>  “Wanna go to swimming today?” Mahiru smiles.</p><p>  “Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>  We walk to the beach together, hand in hand. Her hand is so soft, softer than a beagle’s ear. My head feels fuzzy just being with her. </p><p>  We splash each other in the water, forgetting all of our problems. The killing game, the death, the murders, all gone.</p><p>  Just us. Together. Mahiru and Hiyoko. Hiyoko and Mahiru. Me and her. Her and me.</p><p>  We both sit in the warm sand, and watch the sunset. Pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows mixed together like a watercolor painting across the sky. The perfect sunset. The perfect picture. The perfect moment.</p><p>  “Thank you for being my friend.” </p><p>  Mahiru whips her head around to look at me. “Thank you for being my friend!”</p><p>  Shes better than I could ever be. “There’s nothing to thank me for. You’re so pretty, so nice, you eat candy with me, and help me tie my kimono.. you’re perfect.” </p><p>  That perfect shine. I see stars in her eyes when she looks at me. “Hiyoko, I...” </p><p>  I cant handle it anymore. </p><p>  Before I know what I’m doing, I pull Mahiru towards me.</p><p>  I kiss her.</p><p>  Her lips are softer than her hands. And sweeter than my gummy candy. She’s so soft. She’s so nice, and pretty. She’s so amazing. </p><p>  What am I doing? How selfish could I be, she could never want someone like me.</p><p>  I pull away, eyes watering. “Mahiru, I’m sorry- please forget this, just don’t bring it up again-“</p><p>  I got cut off. Mahiru kissed me back. She wraps her arms around me, I did the same. My arms were around her neck. Nothing can seperate us. We are one. Me and her. Her and me.</p><p>   Eventually, one of us pulls away. We need to breathe. I just stare into her eyes, and I see the stars. The moon, the sun, the sky. Our past, present, and future. Me and her. Her and me. </p><p>  “I will never leave your side.” </p><p> </p><p>  I love Mahiru Koizumi.</p><p>  We’re holding hands everywhere, after that happened. Sharing glances, hugs, a kiss here and there. A few I love yous.</p><p>  Us. Together. Me and her. Nothing to seperate us. Nothing in our way.</p><p> </p><p>  Until now. </p><p> </p><p>  We stand together. Me and her. Everyone else too, all of us, the whole class.</p><p>  A video game. We see a video game. And it’s our new motive. I am not doing this. </p><p> </p><p>  Everyone else agrees. We’re not gonna play it. No one gets hurt. Me and Mahiru together. Safe.  </p><p>  I just have to stay calm. I examine the faces of everyone else around me. Even if we agreed not to play it... they all look anxious. I guess that’s how it is. We don’t get to rest easy in a killing game.</p><p> </p><p>  The next morning we all met up for breakfast once again. The air heavy around us as we eat in silence. I guess its hard to be cheery when we know someone is gonna die. Someone gets killed. Someone gets executed. </p><p>  Not something high schoolers should have to see. But I know that I can keep Mahiru safe. I’m lucky enough to have her, I won’t let her get hurt.</p><p>  I can’t.</p><p> “Let’s hangout again. Get our minds off things,” Mahiru leans over, and whispers into my ear.</p><p>  We make our way to the grocery store. </p><p>“I’m happy they have the gummies I like!” I smile, and jump up to grab a shiny yellow bag off the shelf. Arms wrap around me from behind, and pick me up.</p><p>  “Thanks Mahiru!” I grab a few bags, and Mahiru puts me down. I get up on my tiptoes- if only I was a little taller- and give her a kiss on the cheek. She blushes, making her face even cuter. </p><p>  We’re gonna stick together.</p><p> </p><p>  The days blend together a bit. Nothing interesting happens, but I guess that’s better than the alternative.</p><p> Until now.</p><p>  “Hiyoko.. are you free today?” Mahiru’s brow furrowed.</p><p>  “Of course I am! What’s up?” </p><p>  “Can you come to the beach house at 2:30?”</p><p>  I hug her and smile. “Of course! I’ll see you then!” She just.. looks at me for a second. The shine in her eyes gone.</p><p>  She kisses me. I hug her. “I love you, Hiyoko.”</p><p>  “I love you too Mahiru!”</p><p>  “Well, I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>   I make my way down to the beach house. The ocean smells nice. Salty, and refreshing in a way. I can only think of happy memories when the ocean comes to mind.</p><p>  Maybe Mahiru and I can go swimming again later. I think that would be fun.</p><p> </p><p>  I wake up. When... when did I fall asleep? Where am I anyway.... I look around the room, am I in a closet? The last thing I can remember... the last thing I can remember...</p><p>  Mahiru.</p><p>  I was on my way to meet up with Mahiru. I stand up as fast as I can, and swing open the closet door.</p><p>  Mahiru.</p><p> </p><p>  In front of me Mahiru is propped up against the front door of the beach house. In a pool of her own blood. I can help but scream, this can’t be real, this can’t be fucking real, not my Mahiru.. no, no, no no!</p><p>  She can’t be dead. She isn’t dead, she isn’t. I walk up to her and I grab her shoulders.</p><p>  “Mahiru wake up! Wake up!” I shake her. I shake her and shake her and shake her.</p><p>  Mahiru isn’t dead. She can’t be. She’s not dead.</p><p>  My tears drip down onto her dress. “Mahiru, wake UP!” </p><p>  She doesn’t move. She doesn’t even breathe. I let go of her shoulders, and place a hand on her heart. She doesn’t have a pulse. She’s gone. All the life had left her face.. her mouth slightly open, and her eyes pressed shut. The blood on her head, and the blood under her. It was almost the same Ruby red color as her hair.</p><p>  I need to leave. </p><p>  I wiped my own tears, and ran over to the back door. I push it open and start running. I grab at the bottom of my kimono, I don’t want to trip. </p><p>  My eyes so wet with tears I can’t see, I just keep running. I’m not going anywhere. Just running away. Running from my problems like the coward I am. Running from the truth. </p><p>  What’s going on anymore. A few people want to talk to me, I just have to get through it. Walk forward. Drag my feet through the mud that keeps getting deeper and deeper as we keep going on.</p><p>  Eventually the trial starts. I don’t want to be here. I want to be with her again. I don’t want to be with the person who killed Mahiru.</p><p> </p><p> “In the closet, we found a gummy. I think we all know who eats gummies here.”</p><p>    No. No. They’re not accusing me, they’re not. I’m not going to cry.</p><p> “I would never hurt Mahiru!” I yell. I want to leave. I want to leave.</p><p>  “Ay, Hajime! We did see Hiyoko running from the beach house before we discovered the body.”</p><p>  “You’re right.”</p><p>  They can’t be serious. No I would never, I would never. “I didn’t do it! I wouldn’t!”</p><p>  “You’re the only person here who eats gummies, you little bitch! It had to be you!”</p><p>  No. Nonononon... everyone in the trial room is staring at me. All eyes on me. They all think I did it. I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t!</p><p>  “Hey! Wait a second!” Hajime speaks up.</p><p>   We all look over to him. “This gummy... it’s not a flavor of gummy that comes in the brand that Hiyoko eats!”</p><p>  I am forever in your debt, Hajime Hinata. I watch as they fight it out on their own. </p><p> </p><p>  Peko Pekoyama. Peko Pekoyama is the blackened. </p><p>  “You took my Mahiru from me! You took her away!” I sob, and sob. Peko tried to convince us it was really Fuyuhiko. She carried out the murder, but I think they both should be executed. They are truly evil.</p><p>   I’m going back to my cabin.</p><p> </p><p>  I woke up in the middle of the night. I know Mahiru isn’t there. She’s not going to greet me when it’s time to meet up. She won’t sit next to me at breakfast</p><p>  I guess it doesn’t mean much anymore. I make a memorial for Mahiru. Fuyuhiko apologizes.. in his own way. Ibuki’s concert. Now we’re in quarantine because of despair disease.</p><p>  I need to tie my kimono. </p><p>  I’m on my way to the Titty Typhoon. According to Sonia, there’s a mirror there. I’m gonna tie it. I’m gonna tie it just like Mahiru taught me. Mahiru.</p><p>  I pull the door open, and walk to the back. Another door to open. As I enter the storage closet, I found the mirror.</p><p>  Tying a kimono is harder than Mahiru made it seem. I guess I give up. I’ll try in the morning, maybe get Sonia to help me.</p><p>  As I leave, I see another thing I didn’t need to see. I’m just a kid in high school.. nononononon...</p><p>  Ibuki. And Mikan. I walked in at the exact wrong time. The way Mikan’s looking at me.... Ibuki won’t be her last kill.</p><p>  At least I’ll be with Mahiru again. Me and her. Her and me. Together at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the best thing Ive ever written, so I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>